The Mistletoe Hat!
Hey guys! Chase911 is on the case with a new story idea givin to me from a friend at school. We were chatting and I somehow pulled this idea from him. Summary When a pup developes a crush on Skye, he goes to extremes to kiss her. When taking a look at the calendar, he comes with an idea to do so. Will my new OC sucessfully grab a kiss from Skye, or will the plan backfire horribly? You can only find out by reading "The Mistletoe Hat!" Characters - Chad (OC) (Probably going to be his only story) - Skye - Chase - Rocky - Marshall - Rubble - Zuma - Tundra - Rosie - Princess - Ryder - Farmer Yumi - Cornilious (Corny) - Emma - Katie - Cali - Grass Hopper - Jase Chapter 1: The Hat The wind rushed shivers among the 9 pups. Winter had come and it brought lots of cold among the pups. A week ago, the paw patrol had not known Chad. He appeared as a superfan. The pup consistently visited, but each time he seemed more and more fond of the Cockapoo pup. Chase noticed this. Chase noticed this, and every time Chad looked at her. Chase gave a small glare. It was unusual for him to be jealous, but he himself had a strong crush on Skye. Chad noticed this, too. Chad happily walked up to his owner, Jase. He asked, "What's that tradition with the plant thingie" "What?" Chad sighed at Jase's answer. He knew Jase wouldn't do something like steal a kiss, but Chad would. Jase changed up his answer, for he knew the persistence of his pooch, "It it called mistletoe. If 2 people are caught under it, they kiss. Are you that desperate?" Chad gave him a small nod. Jase continued, "It only works on Christmas. You have to catch her under it. If you can find this girl, there is only a small chance she will be under it." "What if I take the mistletoe to her?!" "Wh-". Jase never finished his question. Chad disappeared and the only trace he left was that the doggy door was wiggling. "What are you getting yourself into." Chad walked to a holiday store. He looked at the counter and the clerk was there reading the newspaper. Chad gave him a "Hi!" To get his attention. The clerk put his paper down on the glass counter, blocking his view of Chad. He looked around and his store appeared empty. "I must be hearing things", The guy assumed. Chad glared at the clerk's legs. He couldn't see his face. "Your not hearings things, I'm right here, right in front of you!" Chad said. The clerk shivered a bit, "Are you a g-ghost?" Chad frowned upon this childish behavior, "I am a customer, I want to buy something." Even more nervous, He yelled "NO! I don't want your ectoplasmic money!" Chad was getting frustrated. "I just want some Mistletoe!" The clerk rubbed his head and picked up his phone. "I need to tell my therapist that a desparate ghost is trying to steal my Mistletoe." Chad let out a deep sigh and walked out the store. He wasn't about to give up. At the lookout, the pups had began decorating the lookout. It was December 17th and the pups were glad they could see Santa again. Chase had used his winch to pull up the huge tree, the tree that was more than half as tall at the lookout. Marshall, Skye, Tundra, and Rocky were busy making ornaments and putting them up. Zuma and Rubble were gazing upon a huge box of ornaments. Rosie was trying to help figure out were the ornaments could go on the inside. Zuma had hung some lights along the wall with the help of Ryder. Rubble Had continued digging through the box. He noticed a box of mistletoe at the bottom, "Hey, I found something" We could hang some mistletoe up! For Tundra and Rocky, for Skye and Chase, and Rosie and Marshall! We could even invite Princess over for Zuma! Rosie and Zuma blushed a bit. Rosie managed to get out an "I don't like Marshall" with a whole lot of stuttering. Zuma said that it sounded like a good idea, but he only meant to think it. Rubble hopped up immediatly, "You do like Her!" Zuma laughed nervously and fought for an answer. Meanwhile, Chad had gone home. Jase caught him searching through the attic. Chad did not notice he was there. Jase gave a weird look at the old santa hat and the hanger that were on the floor. The hanger was stuck in the santa hat and bent to hang right in front of the wearer's head. Chad had turned arounded and noticed Jase. Chad was worried about Jase not approving of the idea. "Please! I really want a kiss from Skye!" Jase raised an eyebrow and then sighed. He lifted his hand and tossed a familiar plant to Chad. It was a Mistletoe. Chapter 2: Kisses Galore! Chad had suffered the week long wait till Christmas Eve. He got no sleep that night. While he was in bed thinking about tommorow, the pups sat outside the lookout awaiting the jingle-jangle of Santa's sleigh. Santa himself was happy to see the pups, as they had saved Christmas last year. Tundra and Rosie, who had become a memeber of the Paw Patrol after that, had never met the jolly ole guy. (I may add this in later tonight, writer's block said "No, You can not come up with a way to write the pups meeting Santa. Too bad, just continue on" and so I will) Marshall waved his paw happily at Santa, shouting loudly, "Bye Santa! See you next year!" Rosie still was a little suprised that she met Santa that night. Tundra was full of joy over it. Chad had fell asleep from exhaustion. The anticipation was not enough to prevent it. The next day, Chad woke up full of energy. He had jumped through his doggy door and made his way to the lookout. Chad was wearing his homemade hat. The pup immediately marched on towards the lookout. The pup neared the lookout and noticed that Skye and Rosie's rigs were not there. He walked inside and began a greeting to Zuma, Marshall, and Rocky. That was cut short. Marshall gave a funny look to Chad, "What is that?" Chad looked at his hat and calmly descibed the hat. Zuma chuckled, "Who do you want to kiss?" Chad blushed a bit, but had no hesitation when the name rolled out his mouth. "Skye! Where would I find her?" Zuma hesitated on his reply. He didn't think that Chad should force a kiss. "She went on a mission to Farmer Yumi's." "Wait, what about Chase? Doesn't he have a small crush on her?" Rocky questioned. Marshall laughed, "Small? It has to be opposite day!" Chad has thought for a second, "It's only a kiss!" A smirk then crossed Rocky's face, "Soooo, It's only a kiss when you have to kiss Marshall?" Marshall and Chad had perfect unison, "What!" Zuma discovered what he meant, "You and Marshall are both under Mistletoe. You dudes have to kiss." Chad stomped out the lookout rapidly wiping his mouth. He wretched and then started his way to farmer Yumi. He repeated "This is for Skye" multiple times to calm himself from the incident a minute ago. He continued to the farm but he didn't see anyone. He went to the barn and noticed emma and corny. He walked up to them. "Have you seen Farmer Yumi?" Corny had shook his head yes. "Where did you see her?" Corny oinked Chad frowned, "I wish i could speak pig." Chad had sighed and threw his head down, which caused the mistletoe to hir Corny. "Oh, sorry. That's just my h-" ,Chad remembered the hat. It was above him and Cornelious. Chad reluctantly leaned in. Farmer Yumi had walked in the second it happened, "What are you doing?" Chad whipped around light speed. Christmas was not going well for him. Chad stuttered his answer, "Um, it was a little mistletoe mishap. Farmer Yumi gave him a really weird glance, "Okaaaay" Chad changed the subject as quick as possible, "Do you know where I can find Skye?" "She helped me find my lost chicken earlier. Rosie was with her to help the chicken's wing. She got mud on her when she landed her rig in a puddle a bit to hard. Skye went off to Katie's to get cleaned up a bit so she wouldn't be dirty during Christmas." ,Yumi replied. Chad gave thanks and rushed out full speed, leaving a strongly confused farmer. He sprinted incredibly fast to his destination, almost breaking down the doors in the process. Katie jumped as the door flew open, "Hey, Chad, right?" Chad smiled brightly, "That's Me!" His smile faded right then and there, when he didn't spot Skye, "Do you know where Skye is?" Katie glanced at his hat, "I just cleaned her up. She had gone back to the lookout." Katie walked across the store to her pet cat, Cali. "It's time for your bath Cali." Cali jumped away from her and ran to hide behind Chad Katie laughed, "He can't protect you from it. He may he able to give you a conforting kiss though. Cali hopped back at sight of the mistletoe. "Not again!" ,Chad whined Katie smiled, "it's a holiday tradition you two." Chad was in disgust long after it was over. He kissed a male dog, a pig, and a Cat and he hasn't even seen Skye. He wondered how the day could get any worse as he walked out the building. He immediatly found out when he tripped and saw a grasshopper on his nose. Chad looked it and the grasshopper hopped down, "I guess we gotta" Chad stopped when he saw the grasshopper jump away. "Chad yelled at it really loudly, "Hey! Wait up! I have to kiss you!" Come back here Grasshopper!" Chad continued chasing it. Chapter 3: Always Have a Backup Chad took a few deep breaths before entering the lookout. The sliding door opened and he quickly walked in. He bumped right into Chase. Chase just shook it off. He got used to it with Marshall. Chad wobbled, a bit more shakin than Chase. Chad apologized, "Hehe, Sorry Chase. Do you know where Skye is?" Chase did not reply. Instead, he stared down the hat. "What on earth are you wearing?" Chad glanced at his hat, "This? Oh, it's just a Mistletoe." The German Shepphard sighed, "That's what I was afraid of." Chase leaned in and gave him a very quick peck. Both pups pulled back instantly, wretching and coughing uncontrollably. "Sometimes, I really hate holiday traditions!" Chase said. "It's not FAIR! Today, I kissed everyone EXCEPT the one I wanted it from the most! I kissed Marshall, Cornilious, Cali, some grasshopper, and now YOU? WHERE'S SKYE!" As if on cue, the door opened, and there stood Skye. She knew about the hat from Marshall, Rocky, and Zuma. Chad had finally found his target. He started walking to her as fast as he could. Skye backed up as quickly as she could, but tripped over herself. Chad saw this and thought, "Oh that's so cute! She's nervous. I must be bringing butterflies to her stomach!" Chad greeted her happily, "Hey Skye!" Skye looked at Chad, "Oh.... Hi Chad." This was the moment he had been waiting for, "So, I uh, I know the holidays are here. Do you, notice anything, on top of my head?" Skye looked up and... Smiled, "You mean that old fishing rod?" "What?" Chad looked up and felt his whole world crahing down. The Mistletoe was gone. "My Mistletoe!" Chad cried. "Where is it?! It's GOOOOOOOONE!" Skye chuckled, "Chad, you weren't actually crazy enough to walk around town with a mistletoe hanging over your head, were you?" Chad blinked. "Maybe, but now it's LOST. NOOOOOOOOOO!" Skye grinned, "Better luck next time!" Chad couldn't believe this. His brilliant plan had blown up in his face. He felt, defeated. Unless.... "Hey, maybe I could get another Mistletoe! Jase has to have another somewhere!" Chad thought. He ran out the door full speed. Skye laughed at how fast he was gone, "Did he really come in here not knowing he lost his Mistletoe?" Skye asked Chase. "Not exactly." ,Chase answered. "He had it when he came in. He just lost it." Skye was puzzled, "How could he just lose it?" Chase walked around her and came up behind her, "Maybe, Someone just... Picked it off." Skye suddenly realized something. She looked up and saw Chad's mistletoe, and Chase was holding it right above them. She saw Chase giving her a warm smile. Chase was blushing a lot, "Sometimes, I really love holiday traditions." Skye leaned in and kissed him. She pulled back and replied, "Me too." Chase looked like he just melted. He blushed furiously and let out a huge smile. Skye smiled, too. If there was anyone she would give that kind of kiss to, It would be him. THE END Hey guys! I finally got this posted and finishes. Yay me! Sorry for the huge wait, but it's done! I hope you guys enjoyed. Thanks for reading~! Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story Category:Pups' Adventures Category:Stories Category:Chase911